baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Maybin
Cameron Keith Maybin (born April 4, 1987 in Asheville, North Carolina) is a Major League Baseball player for the New York Yankees. He was the tenth pick in the 2005 First-Year Player Draft, and in played center field for the Class A West Michigan Whitecaps. He was consistently ranked as the Tigers top minor league prospect before being dealt. He is the cousin of Minnesota Timberwolves guard Rashad McCants and third cousin of Canadian Football League running back John Avery.The Asheville High, Class of 73, Current Photos High school Maybin played high school baseball for T.C. Roberson High School in Arden, North Carolina. As a freshman, he led his team to a state title and was named the tournament's Most Valuable Player. The summer before his senior season, Maybin won the Connie Mack World Series batting title and World Series MVP award in Farmington, N.M. Joe Hayden, his manager with the Midland (Ohio) Redskins, said he had "the same instincts in the outfield and at the plate" as Ken Griffey, Jr., who Hayden also coached in the Connie Mack division, an amateur baseball league for players 18 and younger. Maybin was also named the 2004 Baseball America Youth Player of the Year. Minor leagues After graduating from high school, Cameron Maybin entered the Major League draft. In their pre-draft rankings, Baseball America tabbed him as the most promising available outfielder and the third-best hitting prospect overall. He fell to the tenth spot in the draft, in part due to speculation he'd be difficult to sign. He held out for four months, and at one point negotiations were going so poorly that Detroit Tigers owner Mike Ilitch withdrew his contract offer. After missing the minor league season, he signed in September for a $2.65 million bonus. In 2006, Maybin played his first professional season for the Class-A West Michigan Whitecaps, helping them win the Midwest League championship. He had a batting average of .304, hit nine home runs and stole twenty-seven bases. He was chosen to participate in the All-Star Futures Game. In late November of 2006, Cameron was given the Class A Playoff Performer Award by MiLB.com. He began the season with the Lakeland Flying Tigers of the High-A Florida State League. On August 9, 2007, Maybin was promoted from the Single-A Lakeland Flying Tigers to the Erie Seawolves (double A). Currently, Maybin is playing for the Double-A Carolina Mudcats where he is hitting .234 with hit 6 home runs, 15 RBIs and 10 stolen bases to go along with a hefty 65 strikeouts in 167 at-bats (44 games). Major Leagues Cameron Maybin was called up to the Tigers on August 17, 2007. He made his major league debut that day, wearing #4, at Yankee Stadium, played left field and batted second. In his first major league game he went 0-4 with two strikeouts, having first faced Andy Pettitte. The following game Maybin picked up his first career hit (a single) and first career home run both off of Roger Clemens. On his next plate appearance, he was hit by a Clemens fastball. In the same game, Maybin stole his first major league base while Clemens was on the mound. Thus Maybin received his first major league hit, home run, hit-by-pitch and stolen base in the same game, all while facing Clemens. On December 5, 2007, the Tigers traded Maybin, Andrew Miller, Mike Rabelo, Dallas Trahern, Eulogio De La Cruz, and Burke Badenhop to the Florida Marlins for Dontrelle Willis and Miguel Cabrera. References External links * *Minor League statistics at MiLB.com *Cameron Maybin Official Website *Detroit Free Press Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Major league outfielders Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:People from North Carolina Category:African American baseball players Category:West Michigan Whitecaps players Category:Gulf Coast League Tigers players Category:Lakeland Flying Tigers players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Carolina Mudcats players Category:Players